


Kilig

by AlexSeanchai



Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 100words, Drabble, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Podfic Welcome, Potential Impending Doom, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Tagalog, verb: to experience shivers (akin to butterflies in one's stomach) and suffer pangs from strong emotions, usually romantically.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: 100 Words





	Kilig

**Author's Note:**

> The AU divergence point for _nine lives, snake's eyes_ is during "Miracle Queen"; "New York" happened differently.  
> 
> 
> prompt: _yearn_

😸🖤 _:_ do you trust me?  
  
🐞 _:_ now I'm nervous.  
  
🐞 _:_ I don't know if you're thinking maybe I don't or if you're thinking maybe I shouldn't  
  
🐞 _:_ either way though  
  
🐞 _:_ I trust you more than anyone  
  
🐞 _:_ I trust you more than me  
  
😸🖤 _:_ now _I'm_ nervous  
  
🐞 _:_ what's going on?  
  
😸🖤 _:_ I wish I could tell you  
  
😸🖤 _:_ I meant to say your trust means more to me than anything, but then I typed that out and realized it's a lie  
  
🐞 _:_ ???  
  
😸🖤 _:_ I have to put the safety of my resident cheese-breath poltergeist and his friends first  
  
😸🖤 _:_ but I wouldn't be worthy of your trust if I didn't  
  
😸🖤 _:_ right?

**Author's Note:**

> Work skin mostly [cribbed from CodenameCarrot and La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845)!  
> 
> 
> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
